The invention concerns components provided with reinforcing means such as fibers, preferably construction boards, in particular wood-cement boards, which are bonded together by organic and/or inorganic cementing means such as cement or plastics.
Components and construction boards of this kind incur the drawback that it is difficult to achieve with them a non-combustibility per German Industrial Standard DIN 4102, in particular that of Combustion Class A2 of this regulation.
It is already known in this respect to provide additives of borates, phosphates, carbonates, chlorides etc. in wood-cement boards. When additives of this kind are used, either the non-combustibility is achieved at the cost of an often substantial decrease in strength of the construction boards, or the required reduction in toxicity of the combustion smoke is not achieved.